


One Piece PETs: Nice Angle

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [236]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Luffy catches Nami in an enticing position. Takes place pre-timeskip.





	One Piece PETs: Nice Angle

**One Piece PETs: Nice Angle**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This enticing series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Luffy was walking around the _Sunny_ , eating a leg of meat that he snuck out of the storage room without Sanji's knowledge.

 

"Mm~!" he hummed as he took a bite. "Good meat!"

 

As the captain ate, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

 

It was Nami, leaning against the railing and watching the sea...her ass up in the air for all to see.

 

Luffy's face turned scarlet red as steam came out of it.

 

"Holy crap...!" he whispered.

 

"Hm?" Nami hummed as she looked behind and saw Luffy. "Oh. Hey, Luffy!"

 

Luffy only gulped, tugging at the collar of his vest due to the heat.

 

"What's wrong, hon?" Nami asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

 

"Yes...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

Nami smirked, her tongue sticking out in her usual playful manner.

 

"Wanna play with your kitty-cat, Lulu- _chan_?" she asked.

 

A pause...but then Luffy ran over to Nami and slammed his lips on hers.

 

"Mmm~!"

 

"Mmmph...!"

 

As they kissed, Luffy began to squeeze Nami's ass.

 

"Damn, you've got a fine ass..." he moaned between kisses. "Makes me wanna f*** you so much...!"

 

"Mmm, I'll settle for making out," Nami replied.

 

"You're a tease," Luffy pouted.

 

"And I'm proud of it." Nami smirked. "But seriously, we don't always have to have sex. Why can't we just make out from time to time?"

 

"I don't know," Luffy answered, "I guess my libido's hard to control, sometimes."

 

"Don't I know it?" Nami concurred.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Tell you what," Nami began, "if you behave, maybe we can have a little fun tonight."

 

"Okay!" Luffy grinned.

 

"Good!" Nami beamed as she resumed making out with her captain.

 

    Luffy moaned as he wrestled her tongue with his, making circles around it, and he even licked the roof of her mouth. Nami entered her tongue into Luffy's mouth, exploring every part of the wet cavern.

 

She brushed her paws through his messy black mop of hair as she hungrily ground his mouth with her own.

 

"Nami..." Luffy groaned. "Mmm...so hot...!"

 

"You're not so bad yourself, baby..." Nami replied.

 

Luffy's paws stroked Nami's back, and all the way back down to her ass, squeezing it again.

 

"Aahhh...!" Nami cried out. "Luffy~!"

 

To silence her, Luffy caught her lips with his own.

 

Nami raked her claws along Luffy's back, but not too deeply.

 

"Ohh, yeah..." Luffy groaned. "That's it...!!"

 

Nami's perky bosom pressed up against Luffy's rock-solid chest, her body grinding up against his. His libido was primed and ready to go.

 

"Nami...I think I'm gonna--"

 

And just as the make-out had begun, it stopped.

 

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "Why'd you stop kissing me?"

 

"Remember what I said?" Nami asked, and Luffy nodded. "Good boy," Nami praised, petting Lufy's head, earning a smile from the Monkey Man.

 

"Lunch is ready!" Sanji called. "Come and get it!"

 

"Lunch!!" Luffy exclaimed happily, running towards the kitchen.

 

Nami giggled as she walked after him.

 

Right after lunch, Luffy was all bloated and rather sleepy.

 

"That was really good kistune udon," he spoke up.

 

"It sure was," Nami concurred, rubbing Luffy's belly, "Thanks, Sanji. Luffy should be happy for a while."

 

"You're welcome, Nami!"

 

Luffy let out a satisfied burp. "'Scuse me."

 

"Gross," grumbled Usopp.

 

"Oh, blow it out your ass." Luffy retorted, causing Usopp to roll his eyes. "Anyhoo, I'm taking a nap." Luffy added, prior to snoring.

 

Nami sighed and shook her head before she smiled. "Sweet dreams, captain."

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot what inspired this. :(


End file.
